Substantial interest in macrocyclic ethers has developed since their invention was reported by C. J. Pedersen in the late 1960's. Many of these ethers, and in particular those comprising the 18-crown-6 moiety, have proved quite useful in the complexing of alkali metal, alkaline earth and other cations.